The ending we never get to see
by rachelberry1986
Summary: The Stef and Lena scenes we wish never ended..
1. Chapter 1

After reading some fanfiction and looking at pictures and comments on tumblr & twitter I've come to the conclusion that I am not the only one saddened by the abrupt endings of the Lena & Stef scenes.

So this story is going to be what we aren't seeing.

It will always be rated M so if you don't like it, please don't read.

I'm going to go in order of the episodes and will update whenever I can. Once I finish with the first ten episodes, I will start back when the new season starts in January and continue the scenes from those episodes.

Please read and review. I would love the feedback or even little hints of things you might like to see in the future.

Thanks so much!

Chapter 1:

Stef and Lena had just finished folding the laundry and had gotten settled in bed. Stef raised her arm up to accept Lena's head on her chest and Stef gave her a few quick kisses on the side of her head.

After lying there for a few minutes Lena raised up and reached over her side of the bed to pull the string on the lamp that was lighting the room. She turned back over in the darkness to cuddle back up to Stef but something happened that she didn't expect.

Lena squealed when she felt Stef pounce on top of her and stretched out her arms to hold them above her head.

"Stef, what do you think you're doing?"

"I think that you owe me", Stef stated matter of factly.

"Oh, really?"

"Mmmhhmmm", Stef stated kissing her way down Lena's neck.

"Come on, we can't. We have three teenagers upstairs and a guest downstairs."

Stef pulled back, her eyes finally adjusting to the darkness of the room and she was able to see Lena's face lightly. She studied her face for a moment before she spoke, "And when has that ever stopped us before?"

Before Lena knew what was happening Stef had taken off her shirt and had placed Lena's hands over her breasts. "You can't say you don't want this", Stef teased.

"God, you're awful", Lena said, sitting up and placing her lips hard and fast on Stef's as she squeezed both of her breasts tightly.

Stef moaned, throwing her head back enough for Lena to have perfect access to her neck.

"Uh huh", Lena whispered against Stef's neck, "if we are going to do this you have to be so quiet".

"I don't think I'm the one we have to worry about", Stef teased.

"Oh, we'll see about that".

Stef pulled Lena's shirt over her head and took in the sight of her naked top half. She wasn't sure how something she had seen every single day over the last ten years could still make her so absolutely weak at the knees.

"You are so beautiful", Stef stated.

Lena smiled and placed her mouth on Stef's, sticking her tongue far into her mouth. Stef moaned quietly and her body was pushed closer into Lena's.

Before they knew it all of their clothes were off and on the floor.

Stef was sitting up on the bed with Lena in her lap, her legs wrapped around her waist.

"Please", Lena begged.

"Please what?", Stef asked wanting to make Lena say it.

"Please fuck me."

Before Lena had time to think Stef's fingers were far into her vagina, her thumb rubbing her clit.

"oh, god", Lena moaned quietly.

"Is that good, baby?" Stef asked.

"Yes, yes", Lena moaned, "so good".

"Tell me what you want", Stef begged.

"Harder. Please, harder", Lena asked barely able to speak without moaning louder than she was aloud to in a house full of kids.

Lena ran her hands down Stef's chest and stomach until she reached the top of her vagina. She rubbed slowly before she pushed three fingers inside of Stef's wet center.

"Oh, fuck, baby", Stef said, stopping the movement of her own hand inside her beautiful partner.

Lena stopped her hand inside of Stef and looked her in the eye, "you stop, I stop. If you want me to make you cum I suggest you keep fucking me".

"God, you are so sexy", Stef smiled wickedly as she began the movement of her hand again inside of Lena.

They were both bouncing up and down on the bed, switching between their heads thrown back in ecstasy and their lips on one another's.

"Oh god, oh, oh, oh, right there", Lena moaned, her warm breath hitting Stef's ear and giving her the chills.

"I'm going to cum. Please cum with me. Fuck, fuck", Stef managed to get out before sinking her teeth into Lena's shoulder so she wouldn't scream out loud.

Their hands moved faster than ever inside one another. Adding more fingers as the moments went by. They were so wet for one another and the sweat was pouring off of their bodies onto the others.

They both hit their climax at the same time. They put their lips on each other's and kissed like it was the last time they were going to ever feel the other's lips.

They slowly fell from their climax, still breathing heavily and holding onto each other's bodies for dear life.

Lena smiled, her head lying against Stef's shoulder.

"I can feel you smiling" Stef whispered.

"Don't ever stop surprising me", Lena admitted.

"As long as your this sexy I don't know how I could keep my hands off of you", Stef admitted.

"Flattery will get you everywhere", Lena laughed.

"Obviously", Stef said gesturing at their current positions.

Stef pulled back from Lena and looked deeply into her eyes, "I am so in love with you".

Stef put her lips on Lena's and kissed her with passion and lust.

Lena pulled away long enough to mutter, "I love you, too".


	2. Chapter 2

Stef & Lena had just pulled away from the house where they had picked up Brandon, Callie & Jude. As scared as they had been they were now just happy to have these kids in their car & headed to their home.

Brandon, Callie & Jude were in the backseat. They were mostly quiet, Brandon trying to make conversation with Jude to make him feel comfortable.

Stef felt Lena looking at her out of the corner of her eye. As she pulled up to the stop light & stopped the car she turned her head to look at her beautiful girlfriend.

Lena's head was propped back against the headrest, turned towards Stef with a small smile across her lips.

"What are you looking at", Stef questioned quietly.

"You", Lena replied simply.

Stef reached her hand across the console and grabbed Lena's hand putting it in hers.

"I love you", Lena said, squeezing Stef's hand.

"I love you, too", Stef replied with a smile that Stef knew meant she was going to get lucky tonight.

Half an hour later they arrived home, they took everyone inside & got them settled.

Everyone was in their rooms getting ready for bed while Jude took his shower & Callie finished filling out some stuff for school at the long table in the dining room.

Stef & Lena had put on their pajamas and had gone downstairs to clean up some leftover dishes in the kitchen. They walked downstairs & saw Callie sitting in the formal dining room..."Callie, are you doing alright", Stef asked?

"I'm fine. Just have to fill this stuff out for school", Callie replied with a polite smile.

"Let us know if you need anything", Lena said as she felt Stef grab her hand & pull her down the few stairs towards the kitchen.

When they reached the kitchen Stef turned around & put her hands on Lena's hips & smiled.

"What", Lena asked.

"I saw that smile", Stef replied.

"What smile?"

"In the car. You gave me the 'you did something that really turned me on & you are totally getting laid for it smile'. Don't try to deny it", Stef said with a big smile.

"Hmm, you noticed that did you", Lena asked as she put her arms around Stef's neck & pulled her closer, kissing her ever so softly.

"What did I do?", Stef asked.

"I hate your job. I hate your gun. I hate worrying about you every single day you walk out that door but, and if you ever repeat this to anyone I will kill you myself, but you looked so sexy tonight pulling that gun out & storming into that house tonight. My girlfriends a badass."

"Oh yeah?", Stef smiled cockily.

"Shut up", Lena said, pushing Stef away trying to walk over to the sink & start the dishes.

Stef followed her over to the sink, as Lena reached to turn on the faucet Stef caught her hand and spun her around.

"You are so sexy", Stef said as she pressed her lips against Lena's & ran both of her hands from the top of her shoulders down her back & onto her ass. She squeezed her ass through her pajama pants as tight as she could. She felt Lena smile through the kiss.

Stef kissed her for a few more seconds before she ran her hands down to the bottom of her ass and lifted her onto the counter. Lena squealed loudly.

"Shhhh", Stef whispered.

"Sorry, sorry", Lena apologized.

"You should be", Stef said putting her lips back on her girlfriends.

They kissed for several seconds before Lena felt something cold and wet across her face.

She pulled away from the kiss & opened her eyes to see bubbles from the kitchen sink running down her face.

"Oh, that was not a good idea Stefanie Foster", Lena threatened.

Stef slowly backed away as Lena grabbed a handful of bubbles from the sink.

"You should just give up & come over here right now. You know I'm going to win."

Lena leaped across the floor and threw the bubbles at Stef.

"Oh you are going to regret that", Stef screamed.

Lena squealed and ran around to the other side of the island that was in the center of the kitchen.

They chased each other for a few seconds before Stef caught Lena by the back of her shirt and pulled her down to the floor with her. She rolled her onto her back and straddled her lap, tickling her exactly where she knew it drove Lena crazy.

"Stop, stop, please, baby", Lena screamed in between laughing.

"What do I get if I stop?"

Lena thought for a second before she lowered her voice and looked deeply into Stef's eyes. "If you give up I will take you upstairs, put on that little black lingerie you love so much & bang your brains out."

Stef immediately released Lena's hands, "I give up".

"That's what I thought", Lena said loving that she defeated her.

"It isn't fair. How are you so incredibly sexy?"

Lena rolled them over so she was on top & bent down to kiss Stef. They started to moan & gasp as their tongues dueled one another's.

They were completely in their own world until they heard a voice next to them, "oh come on, really Moms?"

Brandon looked away in disgust.

"Sorry", Stef said apologizing as she and Lena stood from the floor trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Night", Lena said as they walked past him to the stairs.

Callie & Brandon were in the dining room when Mariana & Jesus walked in.

"It's Friday night I think", Mariana said.

"Moms won't care if we go as long as we are home by curfew."

"Let's go ask them so we can let Lexie know", Mariana replied.

"That's not a good idea", Brandon chimed in.

"Why not?", Jesus asked.

"They were being totally disgusting in the kitchen then ran upstairs together", Brandon said with a horrible look of disgust on his face.

"Oh, god, yuck", Jesus said with the same look.

"Maybe we will ask them tomorrow", Mariana decided.

Meanwhile upstairs Lena had gone to the bathroom & put on the black see through lingerie that she had promised.

When she came back out Stef was sitting in the middle of the bed.

Stef stared down Lena's body & all she was able to whisper was "fuck".

Lena sauntered over to the bed, the heels of her shoes clicking against the floor. She climbed onto the bed & straddled Stef's lap. She was presently surprised at what she found.

"You're happy to see me", Lena said referring to the erect strap on she could feel under Stef's pajama pants.

Stef smiled as she took Lena's lips to hers. Kissing her far more sensually than they had downstairs. They kissed for a few minutes like this. Hands exploring each other's bodies.

"Take your pants off", Lena demanded.

"Yes, ma'am", Stef replied as she pulled down her pants, throwing them to the floor with the erection of the strap on she wore now visible.

Stef reached over to the bedside table to grab the lube when Lena's hand stopped her.  
"I don't think we need that", Lena said, pushing Stef's hand underneath her lingerie so she could feel how wet she was.

"Oh, fuck me", was Lena's response when Stef let her hand roam a little longer than she should have.

Before Lena knew it Stef had the head of the dildo positioned at her entrance and she was slowly pushing.

"Please, put it in me, please, baby", Lena begged.

Stef slammed the dildo into her wet pussy.

"Oh yeah, Stef", Lena moaned.

"You like that baby?"

"God, yes, I love that."

Stef watched as Lena bounced up and down on her lap, her breasts bouncing along with her. Stef's pussy was dripping everywhere. The sight of Lena like this was almost enough to make her cum right then and there.

"Fuck my pussy baby, fuck me", Lena continued to beg.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me", Stef said, the arousal evident in her tone.

"I love it when you pound your huge dick into my throbbing pussy", Lena said while biting Stef's earlobe.

"You are so fucking sexy, Lena."

"Say my name again. You're going to make me cum all over you."

"Lena", Stef breathed into Lena's ear.

"Fuck, yes, yes, ohhhhhh, right there, that's so good, oh god, I'm going to cum baby, ohhh fuck, I'm going to cum", Lena moaned as quietly as she could.

"Say my name when you cum baby, say it."

"Stef, Stef", Lena panted & moaned, "Jesus Christ, Steeeeeeeeffff".

Lena was still bouncing up and down on Stef's lap, pounding the giant dildo into her pussy harder and further each time. Stef's hands were gripping Lena's ass and squeezing it as hard as she could to keep her in place. She was cumming & her juices were flowing freely all over the dildo, dripping into Stef's lap.

Lena was moaning & panting in Stef's ear. Her arms wrapped around her neck, biting her neck so she would scream out loud.

"Oh god, oh god", Lena whispered quietly as she slowly stopped grinding against Stef & tried to control her breathing.

"I love you so much", Lena said with all the love in the world in her eyes.

"I love you too, baby", Stef said.

Stef started to pull out of Lena but was stopped by her hand.

"No, let's just stay like this for a second".


End file.
